


Her Engagement Ring Is Bigger on the Inside

by Dira Sudis (dsudis)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Interspecies, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-"Journey's End."  Even the Doctor has his limits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Engagement Ring Is Bigger on the Inside

**Author's Note:**

> This story was first posted July 14, 2008. It is probably horrifying.

"_Dad_," Jenny shouted. If she were ten years younger than she'd been when she was born, she'd have stomped her foot.

"You don't _understand_. He's different, and I _love_ him." She reached out her hand, gently entwining it with one of Dalek Caan's tentacles.

The Doctor just stared, still speechless, a condition which just might persist to the end of his very last life.

He looked round for support, and got nothing but a shrug from Jack. "Hey, you're the one who didn't kill him."

"Yes," the Doctor said faintly, "but that doesn't mean I want him marrying my daughter."


End file.
